


porp

by bandom trash (fletchfeathers), spendon



Category: P!ATD - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Not!Fic, Other, and dont take it seriously im, please dont talk to me about this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2073726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fletchfeathers/pseuds/bandom%20trash, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spendon/pseuds/spendon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon has to play it cool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	porp

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlesnowpea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesnowpea/gifts), [bandom trash (fletchfeathers)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fletchfeathers/gifts).



  Brendon ran a hand through his hair nervously, eyes darting around his surroundings. He chewed on his lower lip, struggling to decide on whether or not he should approach his drummer, Spencer. He'd had a huge crush on him for the past couple of years, but he wasn't too sure if he should confess his feelings just yet.

  Finally, he decided yes, raising himself to his feet from his chair propped up against the practice space's wall, walking over to the blue eyed angel slowly. Spencer turned his head to cast a glance at him, a smile playing at his lips as he raised a brow.

  "Hey, Brendon," Spencer said from behind his drum set, leaning down to carefully place his sticks on the floor.

  "Spence, uh," Brendon started, feeling tongue-tied. "So, we're friends, right?"

  Spencer nodded to reassure him, his small grin beginning to fade.

  He swallowed, thinking. _Play it cool, Brendon,_  he thought to himself. 

  "Yeah, and, um - porp?"

  Spencer's gave him a weird look. Heat spread in Brendon's cheek, and he waved his hands around to signal that that wasn't what he had meant to say.

  "P- porp??" 

  "Haha... what?" He looked so confused. Oh god, oh god. This wasn't meant to happen.

  "Poroprproprporop?!?!?!"

  "Um, haha," Spencer glanced around in concern.

  "Porpporprorporp!!"

  "Are you okay?"

  As he spoke, Brendon began to transform into a porpoise. Spencer stared in horror as he began drifting away in seemingly invisible water, eyes wide and afraid.

 

 

  Spencer woke up in a cold sweat, sitting up with his hand in his hair, breathing shallowly. In slight fear, he slowly turned his head to discover Brendon sleeping soundly at his side, a faint grin on his face. He sighed in relief, though his eyes were still wide in random concern.


End file.
